


Soulmate

by peachysamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysamo/pseuds/peachysamo
Summary: Just a collection of very short samo fics based on prompts
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. It was gravity's fault

**Author's Note:**

> "Momo hurt her ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Sana is sitting next to her, doodling little hearts on her cast to cheer her up."

“I still don’t understand how you manage to trip over your own feet all the time.” Sana giggled carefully putting a pillow under her girlfriend’s ankle that now had an enormous cast wrapped around it. “It was gravity’s fault not mine.” Momo huffed, crossing her arms like a little kid. “Babe it will heal don’t be so dramatic.” Sana hovered over Momo first planting a peck on her forehead before going to her lips. ‘It’s ugly.” Momo murmured against Sana’s lips who broke out in giggles. “Stop laughing at me I’m being serious right now.” Momo said, trying to look intimidating but failing completely with the cutest pout on her face. “Hold on, how about I make it pretty.” Sana cheerfully exclaimed, hopping of their bed to wander off somewhere into their shared apartment. When she came back she had a red pen in her hands and Momo had no idea what her girlfriend was planning until red little hearts started appearing onto Momo’s cast. "Look all better." Sana smiled and it automatically made Momo smile because ofcourse her girlfriend would come up with something like this. Sana might annoy her to no end sometimes but she wouldn’t trade these little moments with her for the world.


	2. A lonely apartment

Sana was getting bored out of her mind at work, she had finished all her paperwork for today yet they wouldn’t’ let her go saying they would bring her some other work but one hour later they still hadn’t brought her anything so she really didn’t understand what she was still doing there. After sitting around in her office, drinking lots of coffee and listening to some music some intern kid finally brought her the new paperwork and boy was it way more than she anticipated it would be. Right when she dug in the first document her phone screen lit up.

**Momoring : baby I miss you, the apartment is lonely without you (photo attached)**

Typical Momo, she hadn’t texted her girlfriend in a couple hours and the girl was already dying in need of her attention. Opening the photo she sent her she almost choked on air smacking her coffee to the ground, for fucks sake Momo Sana thought as she crouched down trying to wipe the coffee of the floor with the two napkins she had with her. When she stared at the screen again, a very revealing selfie of her girlfriend stared back at her, that low cut top she was wearing was definitely not coincidental.

**Satang : are you crazy. I’m at work, just wait till I’m home alright?**

Sana answered before locking her phone and going back to the documents lying in front of her however if she found it hard to focus before she saw the photo her mind would now not cooperate at all anymore and after barely finishing one page her phone beeped again.

**Momoring : I don’t want to wait I want you, I even put your favorite on (photo attached)**

Oh and was she right, this time Momo hadn’t even bothered to show her face instead her body was shown covered in Sana’s favourite lingerie. Turning off the computer in front of her and packing up all her stuff Sana was ready to go because there was no way she’d get any more work done when her girlfriend was waiting at home looking like that.


	3. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Momo and Sana have their first time but Momo gets insecure"

The pair had been kissing for a while, neither dared to go much further even though it’s exactly what both girls wanted. Sana and Momo had been together for quite a while, since junior year to be precise, when Momo, as innocent as ever finally blurted out her feelings for Sana after years of pining after her best friend who had been waiting for Momo to finally confess. Tonight, the night before Momo would turn 18 they lay together in Momo’s completely pink bedroom in her bed that actually wasn’t big enough to have two people in it but they didn’t care and just cuddled up together. Only they didn’t want to cuddle tonight, they wanted more they just didn’t know how to start.

Sana build up all her courage to let her tongue graze Momo’s lips who immediately let her in. Slowly Sana moved from her position next to Momo, trying not to break the kiss, rolling on top of the other girl who carefully placed her hands on Sana’s waist. When Momo suddenly slipped her thigh between Sana’s legs and pushed against her center Sana let out a groan, her head immediately snapping up, cheeks crimson red of embarrassment and Momo just giggled.

“It’s okay Satang don’t be embarrassed.” Momo said, taking Sana’s hand and planting a feather soft kiss onto it. “Momo I- uh god this is weird, I want to do it.” Sana said, the blush still present on her face. “It?” Momo asked quietly, her cheeks flushed too after what Sana said. “Momoring, you know what I mean.” Sana whined, hated how Momo was teasing her yet loved it at the same time. “I want it too.” Momo finally admitted shyly and Sana just leaned forward again, pressing her lips to her girlfriend’s ones.

“Can I take this off?” Sana whispered, pointing to Momo’s shirt that had already ridden up a bit, showing her toned stomach. Momo nodded, sitting up to make it easier for Sana to take it off. When Sana pulled the shirt over her head Momo immediately covered her chest which made Sana frown. “Are you embarrassed? Or do you not want me to see cause if that’s the case- Momo cut Sana’s rambling off by pulling her in for a searing hot kiss leaving both girls breathless. “I’m afraid you won’t like my body.” Momo said, her voice shaking and it broke Sana’s heart how she could ever feel so insecure in front of her when to Sana Momo was the most beautiful girl in the world. “Momoring, I could never not like your body because I love every single part of you and your wonderful body is honestly a big bonus to me.” Sana said while watching the gummiest smile form onto Momo’s face, the smile she loved so dearly and would keep on loving forever.


	4. Home

Sana silently stroked her fingers over Momo’s bare arm who hummed contently. They liked the silence after they made love, just the sound of their breaths filling the room. Sana kissed a certain spot in Momo’s neck and she knew exactly which spot that was, it was right on one of her moles, Sana loved kissing and tracing them, counted them every single time, god forbid she would forget one, she would be sentenced to the couch for a week. Okay maybe not a week but Momo was definitely serious when it came to her moles.

Of course Sana didn’t stop there, her lips had a fixed route that had to be travelled. Kind of like a cyclist riding a game. She licked the one on her nose making her whine but Sana laughed it off because Momo could whine as much as she wanted, Sana knew she secretly loved it, no words were needed for that. She kissed her cheek and then pecked the one right beneath her lower lip and Momo just let her because her night wasn’t complete without this.

Some people might like to read before bed, some watch tv, some take a bath but to Momo it was this. She traced the one right above her armpit before lowering herself to plant a slow languid kiss on the little mole on her chest. Momo knew that one was Sana’s favourite, noticed it because her lips lingered there a little longer. Some might say this was erotic but to both of them it wasn’t like that at all, it was coming home after a long day, it was knowing each other oh so well. After some more kisses she came back up, Momo’s arms already fully opened inviting her. This was how Sana liked to end her day, in the arms of she who was dearest to her, who she loved most in this entire world.

“Thank you.” Momo mumbled sleepily, the movements of her hands in Sana’s hair gradually getting slower as her eyelids kept closing. “Goodnight Momoring, I love you.” Sana whispered and when she got no answer but heard a soft snore instead she just smiled to herself because her and Momo didn’t need much words to understand each other anyway, the little squeeze she felt in her hand while saying it, told her more than enough.


	5. A rough night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Momo, Sana and their friends all end up having to sleep in the same room. Nobody can get any sleep because Momo is snoring incredibly loud except for Sana who's completely used to it."

It was around 4 am when all nine girls were finally about to pass out. After many games, a lot of food and probably a couple drinks too many they all figured it would be best to get some sleep since more than half of the girls had work the next day. There was only one person that was able to fall asleep in seconds and that was Momo, the second she got her goodnight kiss from Sana the girl passed out, her head what seemed kind of uncomfortable tucked into Sana’s neck who softly caressed her girlfriend’s back, a habit they had picked up early into their relationship. Momo snored quite loudly from time to time, yet after 2 years of being together Sana had grown used to it and was easily able to block the noise out. The same couldn’t be said for the 7 other girls as they all sighed dramatically until Nayeon spoke up.

“Sana do not tell me you’re actually asleep?” Nayeon asked irritated yet no answer came making all the girls incredibly confused as to how in the world it was possible Sana could sleep through this, especially with Momo’s face so close to her ears. “Stop pretending to be asleep!” Nayeon whisper yelled, still refused to believe Sana was asleep. “What the fuck Nayeon, I have work tomorrow what do you want.” Sana said groggily, not amused that Nayeon had waken her up for what will probably absolutely unimportant. 

“Do you not hear that? We’re trying to sleep.” Nayeon asked, Sana looking puzzled as to what she meant before realizing that all eyes were pointed towards Momo who was still sleeping soundly and not so quiet. “Oh, Momo? Come on it’s not that bad just go to sleep.” Sana sighed, lying back down so she could sleep again but none of the girls were pleased with that. “Not that bad? Are you deaf? I think a bulldozer produces less noise than her.” Jeongyeon huffed, Sana immediately throwing a pillow towards the girl because of her loud voice, she didn’t want Momo to be woken up, the girl needed her sleep. “You’re free to take any of the rooms in this apartment, our bedroom, bathroom, spare room, doesn’t matter. Suit yourself but please shut the fuck I have to wake up in 4 hours.” Sana exclaimed, quietly of course. Nayeon and Jeongyeon both raced towards the bedroom, Jihyo quickly leaving behind them while Mina, Dahyun and Tzuyu just shuffled to the spare room silently.

The only girl still in the room with Sana and Momo was Chaeyoung who despite their banter had fallen asleep as well. Sana just chuckled, getting under the blanket again, giving Momo one last peck before drifting off to sleep again, hopefully without any interruptions this time.


	6. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sana and Momo are both single parents and they meet at the playground where Momo's child is misbehaving and Sana decides to comment on Momo's parenting just to have Momo break down into tears.”

Momo never imagined that she’d ever make it this far especially not as a single mother of a 5 year old daughter yet she did and she felt prouder than ever before. The dance studio she had opened a little over a year ago grew popular rapidly, every month there came a new wave of children that wanted to enrol in dance classes. She was happy that her studio was gaining so much attention yet it also worried her, she knew that she was severely understaffed, only had two other dance instructors so Momo taught a lot of the classes on her own causing her to be away from home more than she wanted to be, she was lucky that her mother was always there to take care of Chaeyoung. However hearing her daughter say that she missed her and that she was always gone changed things for Momo, she realized how less time she had been spending with Chaeyoung and she always swore she would never become a parent like that yet here she was so the second those words left the little girl’s mouth she decided she was going to take the entire next day off to go to a playground with Chaeyoung, the small girl ecstatic with the news, so excited that it took her hours to put her to bed. 

  
It seemed like the weather gods were in her favour today because the sun shined brightly, not a single cloud to see. After a long hour of playing around with her daughter Momo finally decided to sit down and let Chaeyoung make some friends but not even 10 minutes later an angry women came towards her, her daughter in one hand while another kid that was loudly crying in the other, she assumed it was the angry woman’s daughter.   
  
“Hello, are you this girls’ mother?” The woman said in a mean tone, not even a smile or bow, what an impolite woman, Momo thought.

“Yes hello there stranger, is there a reason for staring at me like I have committed murder?” Momo chuckled but by the look in the woman’s eyes it was clear joking around was not on the table right now.

“The name is Sana, your daughter stole my child’s plushie. Even after I told her she needed to give it back she refused.” Sana clarified, her serious tone still present.

“Chaengie give it back, we don’t take stuff from other people I’ll buy you one like that.” Momo said kneeling in front of Chaeyoung who nodded sadly and quickly gave back the plushie.

“That’s it? You’re not even gonna scold her but just reward her? That is not how a child learns.” Sana huffed but Momo just smiled, the sunlight fell right onto the woman’s face and even though she might be one of the meanest persons she’s ever met she couldn’t deny she was insanely beautiful however she didn’t appreciate being criticized on her parenting, the perfect parent didn’t exist and Sana had no right to say that without knowing anything about her life. When Sana called her out of her trance she realized there were tears streaming down her face, feeling embarrassed she quickly wiped them away.

“Uh miss… are you okay?” Sana asked unsure, Chaeyoung had already said sorry to Tzuyu and it seemed like they were able to get along easily, disappearing somewhere into the playground to play together.

“Momo and yes I’m sorry things are just a bit rough right now but I’m trying to do better it’s just-“ “I’m so sorry Momo, I didn’t mean to come off as rude, I shouldn’t have judged without knowing anything about you.” Sana cut her off, engulfing her in a hug taking Momo completely by surprise because 5 minutes ago this woman was looking at her like she could kill.

“I uh it’s fine, being a single parent and all that you know.” Momo, cleared her throat making Sana pull away from her.

“Oh I know everything about that, how about we go get ice cream with the girls?” Sana asked, the smile Momo had wanted to see finally forming.

“Sure, I would like that.” Momo smiled back and it was certain that a lot more smiles were going to be shared between the two of them.


	7. Movie night [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sana and Momo arguing over each other’s personality flaws during a rough round of sex.”

It was movie night for Momo and her friends, every Friday night they’d gather together in her and Jeongyeon’s apartment. She liked Jeongyeon’s friends, they were all nice and it didn’t take her long to get close to them, her best friend Mina started dating Jeongyeon about a month after they met causing their group of friends to collide even more. Almost one year after they became roommates there was still one girl she kept feeling quite uneasy with, Momo didn’t know what it was about her, she just annoyed her. 

Sana was always so loud and full of energy, it’s like she needed to be showered with affection and attention 24/7. Tonight wasn’t any different, Sana had already made her way from lap to lap except for hers, she even snuggled into Mina for fucks sake. The way Sana stared at her just angered her further, she wasn’t gonna give in this time, she rolled her eyes and sighed loudly which apparently was a sign for Sana to come closer because all of a sudden she had draped her legs over her lap, her hands pushing her shoulder against the couch luckily none of the girls really seemed to pay attention, this was Sana, nothing out of the ordinary but for Momo this was rather extraordinary.

“Get off me” Momo huffed but Sana just giggled, pushing herself onto Momo a little harder who really had to get out of there before anyone would notice her crimson red cheeks. 

“Are you getting shy now Momoring?” Sana whispered in her ear and Momo felt so utterly scandalous because the tone Sana spoke in was definitely only used in other circumstances. 

“Don’t do this, not here.” Momo tried to sound firm, unaffected but Sana suddenly rolled her hips making her push the girl off immediately because one she had told herself she wasn’t gonna give in to Sana tonight and second there were 7 other people seated around them who were their best friends, sometimes she could simply not keep up with Sana’s freaky side. She quickly excused herself to the bathroom but she walked into her bedroom instead, resting her back against the door trying to regain the breath Sana just took away but of course not even a minute later soft knocks were heard on the door and Momo was pretty sure who it is. 

“What are you doing here they’ll notice.” Momo said annoyed but Sana just laughed, it’s like that was all she ever did, laugh and smile and giggle and it was so fucking annoying. 

“They’ve all had a couple drinks too many they don’t notice and don’t care.” Sana smiled devilishly, Momo didn’t like that look in her eyes because she knew Sana was up to no good, her doubts confirmed just seconds later when Sana smirked, trailing her way to Momo so damn slowly, dropping a piece of clothing with every step she took. Momo’s breath hitched, she had told herself she was strong and could resist but nothing could’ve prepared her for the way Sana looked at her while taking her clothes off so slowly it made Momo go insane. The second Sana crawled towards her on her bed she pulled her by her neck, not wasting a second to smash their lips together, Sana’s tongue finding hers in a heartbeat. 

‘I hate you so fucking much.” Momo murmured against Sana’s lips who bit down on her lips instead, probably a little punishment as Sana liked to call it. 

“The hate you have for me is getting quite old love.” Sana said and before Momo could even answer Sana bit down on her nipple harshly, her back arching at the sudden sensation. She didn’t even realize her bra had already been taken off, it always went like this. Momo hasn’t ever had control over Sana and she hated it, hated how she always surrendered to her so easily, how Sana could have her screaming when she wanted to stay quiet. She gave up on the staying quiet when Sana swirled her tongue around her nipple so instead she pulled at her hair roughly, she couldn’t just let Sana win. 

“Do you know how annoying you are.” Momo panted, felt a cold finger slide through her folds, unable to suppress the moan leaving her throat. 

“And do you realize how pretentious you are miss Hirai?” Sana bit down on her ear while making the first finger enter, Momo sighing a bit too loudly, it was embarrassing but she knew Sana loved it, loved hearing Momo be so vocal. 

“You’re just a needy spoiled brat that can’t go longer than a second without all the attention on you.” Momo said, her voice raised so Sana slid a second finger in, Momo knew she wasn’t gonna last much longer, never did with Sana. Something about the girl brought her to the edge so fast every single time she had stopped hooking up with other girls somewhere along the way, none of them could give her the satisfaction Sana gives her anyway. 

“Shut your pretty little mouth or I’m leaving you here like that.” Sana said, was getting quite frustrated as well seated on Momo’s thighs, rolling her hips to get some type of relief. 

“Don’t you da-“ Momo couldn’t even finish sentence because Sana finally hit that one spot that had her seeing stars, hearing nothing but her own moans for a while. 

“What the fuck are they doing in there, do they always fight like that?” Jihyo asked confused, she might’ve had a couple drinks too many but she could still hear the yells coming from Momo’s room. 

“They do, I seriously don’t understand the two of them, they spend so much time together but all they do is fight in there.” Jeongyeon mumbled before snuggling deeper into Mina who hummed in agreement. 

“Do not tell me you guys are that stupid.” Nayeon laughed out loud, all 7 heads turned to her waiting expectantly. 

“They’re obviously having sex.” Nayeon laughed louder while a complete silence took over the other girls until Jeongyeon finally processed what Nayeon had just said. “WHAT?”


End file.
